Clouded Judgment
Clouded Judgment is an incomplete ''Fallout: Equestria side story written by VitalVisage. It currently has one chapter and a short prologue, totaling about 10k words. The prologue was first posted to FimFic in early January 2014, and the rest of the fic is currently in production. It was conceived from an effort to realize the characters of its authors, but it has since grown into much more than a shameless plug. Reception has been overall positive, ''but the author is really hoping to get some more feedback, positive or negative, as the story continues '''wink wink nudge nudge. Read it on FimFiction: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/158981/clouded-judgment You can also read it on Reddit and laugh at the author's misfortune, since he posts chapters there for editing: http://www.reddit.com/r/foewriters Story Setting Clouded Judgment takes place in '''the mountainous region around Fillydelphia, fifty years before the events of Fallout: Equestria. The otherwise barren crags cradle infant civilizations in their skeletal grip, and it is from one of these revived settlements that the story begins. Premise and Characters Clouded Judgment follows the pegasus Cloudy Daze and his childhood friend, Wave Horizon. Beset by an extreme, pervading fear throughout his life, Cloudy relies on Wave for support, while she seems to just be happy whenever he's around. At Wave's urging, the pair escapes from the settlement-prison known as the Kingdom, their eyes locked on freedom's edge - but just when he thinks he has his chance to live free, Cloudy finds himself alone and afraid once more. Haunted by a pounding divine force and without the bulwark of friendship to protect him, Cloudy must defend himself from the dangers of the decaying radioactive Wasteland, and from himself. Additional Characters who are likely to show: Saber Shade Glitterweave Onyx Gleam Drawn Bead ??? '(Spoiler to be revealed as the story is written) '??? Characters still in the works: Rein More to come as the story progresses. Major Events -Cloudy and Wave escape the Kingdom; they are the first-ever escapees from that place. -Setac's ??? is ??? by ???. -??? and ??? the caves below Setac. -The ??? is awoken and makes its home in the ???. -The ??? is slain, filling ??? with faintly poisonous ash and sealing the bottom with ???. -The ??? are destroyed, allowing Equestria to stop decaying slowly away. -The ??? is destroyed, ceasing its flow of horrors into the real world. -??? is slain by ???, removing his influence from the world and restoring order to ???. -??? is sealed off, only to be reopened by a powerful "magic of the world." More to come as the story progresses. Spoilers will be filled out in time as well. Traits Clouded Judgment is told from a 1st person perspective in the past tense. Cloudy's thoughts on current story events frequently interject to give the reader a sense of being in the moment with him. The story begins with a vignette of Cloudy's life long after the events of CJ. Every chapter thereafter is told in chronological order, where applicable. Development -The prologue was posted to the Fallout: Equestria subreddit on January 6, 2014. -/r/FOEWriters was created, and Chapter 1 was completed with help from the subreddit and posted to FimFiction shortly after. -Much of Chapter 2 is currently undergoing a rewrite because, honestly, it was boring. But, this story will not die here. Murky Number Seven, Pacific Rim, and the Castlevania series inspire me to write Clouded Judgment. I want to write a story about the little guy defeating his own inner demons and rising up to defend the world from the vilest evils imaginable. I hope to practice a good amount of horror writing in Clouded Judgment as a result of this goal. My greatest inspiration, of course, is my good friend Akwardbrony. Without him, Cloudy Daze would not exist, and Wave would not be the same character she is now. I may be the author, but he gives me the reason to write. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories